Breaking the Rules
by dreaming-freak
Summary: At first it was just a school project, but then things got a little more complicated...! GaaraxHinata. Schoolfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Rules  
**

Naruto does not belong to me.

**Author's Note: I wrote this story a while ago in French but since I'm having trouble with the continuation, I decided to rewrite it in English for inspiration =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 : **

"We're kind of busy right now. Maybe you could come by later?"

Something was wrong. Why didn't one of her best friends want her to enter the house? Something in the air didn't feel right. It was a little too humid and too heavy for a spring night. The young girl with colorless eyes put her backpack on with an eased swing and took off in the direction of her own house. But half-way there, her legs froze; curiosity got the best of her.

Since it was pitch black outside, hiding in the shadows was not hard. With her back to the wall, Hinata drew as near as possible to the room from which hysteric laughs were escaping from the window. Those laughs, she knew them well. The voices were so loud that it was hard _not _toeavesdrop.

« NO WAY! I really missed that?"

"Shut your face, Tenten. There was nothing there to see."

"Oh yes there was!" a clear and loud voice insisted. "You should have seen his face! He was like, "_Hi Sakura~_"with his _charming_ voice, thumbs up and all the rest. And I could swear that his round eyes were…"

Hinata stopped listening. She lightly frowned. What a dim-witted conversation! She had wasted her time going to _Ino_'s house to help _her _with_ her_ homework. And her place wasn't nearby either; it had taken her 45 minutes by bike. And after having come all that way, she told her to come back later!

_Unforgivable._

She clenched her fists and her eyebrows went back to their usual place.

_Those snakes were going to pay. _

That was it. She wouldn't take this kind of treatment anymore. Two years was enough.

And it was from that point on that Hinata took off from her schedule anything related to the clique, slowly but surely. All her school work was done alone –under unworthy excuses-, all the "help sessions" for her friends stopped and during lunch time, she just hung out alone at a small lake near the school.

For people who wanted it, every morning, she would arrange folders and throw our useless papers from their lockers. She did it so many times that it became a kind of unique hobby. Well, maybe not exactly a "hobby", but her situation called for desperate measures. The satisfaction she felt after each cleaned locker was indispensable for her mental wellbeing but for a wealthy girl like her, it wasn't exactly…appropriate.

This time, while she was taking care of a particularly unorganised locker, her eyes seemed to be lost in some reverie. The last conversation she had had with Tenten clearly replayed in her mind. The brunette wanted help for some geography homework (more like she wanted to just copy it) but she very nicely refused.

'_No more contact with them. I don't want any more contact.'_

She lightly shook her head to cast away the bad memories and briskly got up. She was face to face with the locker's owner and she gave him a little smile.

"If I didn't know you, I would have asked you for at least 20 bucks, Kiba. This is by far the worst locker I've seen."

"It's not that bad," he responded rather sarcastically.

"Come on, take your books. Classes are starting soon." Hinata said before moving away in the wave of students who had started moving because of the bell.

'_She really knows her stuff...' _thought Kiba as he watched her from a distance. His attention was then stolen by a passing friend.

Before arriving at her own locker, Hinata lost her smile when a foreboding feeling came over her. A little further down, she noticed the Sakura-Ino-Tenten trio, walking side by side with huge smiles plastered on their faces. They looked ridiculous. Hinata seriously wondered if that was the kind of friends she wanted. She was still pondering on the question as she checked her schedule.

A small smile resurfaced when she saw that she had Fine Arts as a first class.

'_The teacher's probably going to be absent.'_ She thought with satisfaction. After that, she had math, English and Phys. Ed. It could have been worse. She hurried and arrived just in time for the substitute teacher who was taking attendance. When he finished, he said, "Mr. Hayate is absent today. Apparently he's sick so it's a free period for now."

'_What else is new?' _she thought.

Hinata quickly looked around the class. Ino was desperately trying to flirt with Sasuke but the latter wasn't paying her any attention. He put his hands behind his head and crossed one leg over the other. At the sight, Hinata had to think twice before looking away.

' _I still kind of respect him. I mean, he's pretty calm for a guy. Speaking of calmness, where is Naruto?_ _Usually he's around annoying Sasuke.' _She thought.

Hinata looked again at the students who were a little more passive. She liked her class; many girls were simply talking and most of the guys had gathered for a card game. More people joined in and amongst them she recognized Kiba, Lee, Shino and Sasuke. A few tables away, she saw a head on the desk- probably Shikamaru.

Guessing that Ino would annoyingly come by, the Hyuuga took out her math homework to keep busy and have an excuse for not talking to her.

'_Number 50.' _She announced to herself. Why was she starting from the bottom? The math teacher was the only one who verified if homework was done. Since he gave loads and loads of work, many students had the habit of not finishing what they started. One day, he had a brilliant idea that backfired on the students' plan to only do a few of the first exercises: he checked the last ones. Obviously, many were caught. But what was the instructor thinking? Students weren't so dim. At that point, many just started doing the last ones.

'_Ok, moving on to number 30. Damn I doubt that I'll have time to finish. I only have 30 minutes left. I really hate algebra…' _

Nervousness was on its way. A one-hour detention was the punishment for undone homework and the teacher had already given her two chances. She emerged once again in her calculations when she felt someone right in front of her.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing there?"

Hinata had trouble believing that he had bothered moving from his spot and even wanted to talk to her.

"Here's the deal. I did the first 27. I'll let you copy if you let me copy what you did."

"If you already started, why not just finish?" she simply asked, not exactly refusing the deal. Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"I did these during the 5 minutes Genma gave us. I didn't bother taking my bag home yesterday so…you see where I'm going?" Hinata's eyes took the shape of oranges for a second.

'_5 minutes! Damn, I must look stupid now...' _she thought depressingly.

"And you're too lazy to do the rest I guess. But I still have three to go so-"

"I did them! =D" someone interrupted. "If you let me copy yours, I'll let you copy MINE! =D" Hinata realized that it was none other than Kiba and his huge grin.

While copying, Hinata ventured, "By the way, where's Naruto?"

"Maybe he's in Philosophy." answered Kiba.

"No, he's in this class."

"Then he's probably in detention."

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

At the same moment in Philosophy class…

"Gaara, wake up."

The teacher's request was answered by nothingness. When half the class was asleep, things were a little difficult.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

The bell rang and everyone rushed out to hang out with friends. Well, _almost_ everyone. As he walked in the hallways, he felt people move away at the mere sight of him. He always heard the whispers in his back but he really couldn't care less; he was used to it. People thought twice before approaching him, especially since the incident with Neji. The poor soul had had the courage to insult the Sabaku and ended up in the hospital. A little more and he could have been paralysed! The redhead exited the school and moved away from the groups of students. Gaara then lit a cigarette and smoked until the bell rang.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata had math as her second class. Nothing worth mentioning happened, except for the way Ino and Sakura were glued together all along. With their desks pushed together and cell phones obviously out, Hinata broke her pencil tip twice, annoyed that the prof didn't say anything to them. Probably because he knew their parents well.

Five minutes before the end of class, someone knocked on the door. Naturally, all heads turned towards it just in time to see Gaara enter.

"Where were you?" Genma asked.

Gaara stared at him with his darkened eyes. The blackness around them has a surreal depth to them. His clothes were also black with a hint of red on his t-shirt. The only colour that seemed to rebel was the one of his eyes: blue-green. Hinata's washed-out eyes looked away with hesitation; that guy really freaked her out. When the class's atmosphere became too strained, Gaara plunged his hand in his pants pocket and revealed a note that seemed to have gone through physical and mental torture. He accentuated his stare for a few moments more before giving the note to Genma. It was probably from the principal. Since her hearing was exceptional, Hinata overheard the guys behind her gossiping.

"I can't believe it. Konohamaru really went too far. Doesn't he know that threats are a standard part of Gaara?"

"What did that kid do?"

"You don't know? Gaara threatened to kill him so he ratted him out to the principle."

"Oh sweet Lord. Let's pray for his soul tonight."

"If he even lives till tonight…" he whispered back.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Finally, the third period came. Hinata was impatiently waiting for this one; the teacher was going to give them back their last assignments- the one that had taken her four days to complete. Kurenai started by saying how the assignments weren't excellent and that they had to work harder next time…In short, a good teacher's speech. And finally, the moment of truth…

"Kiba, not bad, 70%. Shikamaru, what you gave me was excellent but you only did half, 50%. Lee, very good, 79%. Sakura and Tenten, you have the highest grade, 94…"

'_94? Something isn't right…'_

"…Hinata, I'm a little disappointed, 46."

'_46…46…46…' _The number echoed in her head.

'_That's impossible! There must be a mistake! Sakura. Its her. She must have done something…Ahh, there's nothing to worry about, I'll talk to Kurenai after.' _

For obvious reasons, time passed very slowly. Some more notes were added in the poetry section. After that, Kurenai sat down on her desk with agility and waited for the students' silence. She only got back some confused looks and some whispering. She finally announced, "The next assignment is the biggest one yet: An anthology of poems! This will count for 40 percent of your final grade so don't even dream about slacking off. Don't worry though. It's a really interesting project and I assign it every year. What's even more special is that everyone is put into teams of two that I will choose randomly!"

A mere half second later, protests and disagreement filled the room. The teacher slammed her hand on _what used to be_ a desk for silence.

'_She doesn't need to go that far…' _most of the students thought as they abruptly became calmer.

After providing extra info for the project, she took out a small Kleenex box. Inside, there were the names of all the students in class. Without a hint of hesitation, she started.

"Tenten and…Choji!"

'_Pff, she deserved that!' _Hinata thought as the class let out some laughs.

"Next…Kin and Shino." Both of them calmly nodded.

"Sakura and…"

'_Please not me, Please not me, Please not me, Please not me…'_

"Lee."

'_The small amount of pity I would have had for her doesn't seem to be around. Anyway, the worse passed.' _Hinata came back to reality when she heard her name,

"Hinata and Gaara." Without her noticing it, her hands started trembling a little and her body temperature went up.

'_Not cool. No. Not him. Well, I must look on the bright side; I'm not with Sakura or Tenten! I have to stay positive…'_

If only she could see herself at that moment…

Little by little, her calm returned just in time for the next announcement.

"Well then everyone, we have about 10 minutes left so join your partner and discuss the project for now."

'_Alright, I just have go towards him and exchange a few words…I can't afford to fail this project.' _She thought with determination and she approached him.

She took a chair and sat in front of him. He stared at her in the same way he had earlier stared at Genma and said, "I don't want to discuss the project."

'_Why didn't you add "get lost" too' _Hinata thought sarcastically as a few droplets of sweat formed on her face.

"Then…to-tonight? Do you have MSN or AIM?"

He curiously scanned her with his eyes before sighing dryly. He looked away and lightly scratched the side of his head. Finally, he handed her his agenda.

"Write down your e-mail. I'll add you." He said in a monotonous voice that weakened at the end.

'_Does that mean yes? I guess so…'_

She gently took the agenda with the feeling of being observed by a predator. She quickly scribbled with a neat handwriting: Hinata's e-mail: _frozensilence21 (at) hotmail (dot) com_.

She mentally took a huge breath before adding, "I'll be there around eight."

He simply nodded and took back his agenda. He looked at it quickly then put it on the corner of his desk. A long moment of silence followed.

'_It's not that bad. At least he speaks.'_

Suddenly, Gaara turned his head in Sakura's direction. Hinata followed after in time to see Sakura look elsewhere.

Gaara didn't let it slide though. He asked, "What are you looking at?"

Hinata could have sworn that she heard the pink-haired girl swallow with difficulty. She was visibly trembling and it looked like she was trying to hide that fact…unsuccessfully.

"N-n-nothing," she mumbled.

Hinata took advantage of the moment to go see Kurenai and ask her about the terrible grade.

"About my grade…" she awkwardly started. She didn't get a chance to continue.

"Hinata, I never would have thought that you would be capable of such a thing. Plagiarism? Hinata Hyuuga? I also thought that your paper was excellent-"

"But I worked really hard on it!" she protested, in shock.

"Please stop. The person who told me had solid proof."

"Who?" she asked without thinking. "What??"

Kutenai glanced at the class for a fraction of a moment then answered quickly, "I can't tell you that."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Hinata quickly looked behind her and couldn't miss the smirk on Sakura's face. It isn't necessary to tell you in what state Hinata was; I'll let you imagine the scene.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Lunch and gym class didn't seem like a priority so Hinata took the city bus home. She needed to do some serious thinking.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking the Rules**

**Author's note: I'm feeling nostalgic already =) **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

The evening was going to be busy for Hinata. She tiptoed silently to her room, hoping that no one – if anyone was there- would see her. Her house was a little too big for the four people that lived in it, but her father had insisted on buying it since they could afford it. When she arrived in her room, she gently closed the door and caught her breath as she sat down behind it. Her eyes slowly swept the room. The first thing she noticed was the phone. She got up quickly and dialed the school's number.

'_There's no way I'm getting detention for skipping…'_ she thought as bad memories in black and white played in her head.

"This is Konoha State high school, hello."

Hinata noisily cleared her throat and said in a deeper voice than her own, "Y-yes, I'm calling for-"

"To reach the secretary of grade 7¹, press four. To reach the secretary of grade 8, press five…"

Hinata was startled both by the terribly monotonous voice as well as her own stupidity. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. After the options had all been given, she pressed six and waited.

"Yes, hello, how may I help you?" Hinata recognized Shizune's voice. She was the secretary of her grade. Somehow, talking to someone familiar eased her nerves on fire.

"Hi. I'm calling for my daughter. She will be absent this afternoon."

"What's the reason and what's her name?" she automatically asked.

'_Shoot I didn't think of that! What's the most logical thing?'_

"She's…sick. Hinata Hyuuga is feeling really terrible right now." She said in what she thought sounded like her mother's voice.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to write that down. Have a nice day and take care." She concluded.

Hinata did a double-take. Who exactly was she asking to take care?

'_I've underestimated her. Well, as long as I won't get in trouble…'_

She put down the receiver and suddenly frowned.

'_What could Sakura have done to prove that I cheated?' _she wondered as she sat down.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

As he entered his room, the redhead slammed the door. He looked at it with mock surprise and murmured in a threatening tone, "When are you going to finally break?"

He allowed a sigh to escape. The doors in his house were way too resistant. He threw his bag with nonchalance and sat on the floor. Everything else had something on it. Gaara crossed his legs and allowed his gaze to wander towards the white sealing.

'_What should I do today? I beat up that kid earlier, his friends, and all those who had come to watch. I already messed with Kankuro; he's out of service. I also got rid of his cat since it wasn't responding to torture as well and there's nothing else that I can get away with killing in this house. I should buy…chickens.' _He though with a grin while letting out rather…worrisome laughs. 

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata watched some episodes that she had illegally downloaded. She gave up on finding the treasure, or in other words, finding out how Sakura managed to frame her. After about twenty videos that made the whole afternoon pass in the blink of an eye, she stretched and went down to get something to eat. Ever since her mother started working, decent diner was never prepared so she just made herself a pizza with pita bread. She was desperate.

Around seven, she logged in on her MSN. A window popped up saying that _Deathalltheway (at) hotmail (dot) com _had added her.

"That must be Gaara…" she thought out loud with some degree of uncertainty. Gaara was online and even started the conversation:

**Dying is just like sleeping- in a mixer says: **Hyneta rite?

She mentally fell off her chair.

**While falling off a building, the optimistic person says, "I'm not hurt yet!" says: **Yes.

'_As long as you don't get pissed off.'_

**Dying is just like sleeping- in a mixer says: **1. chanje yr username; i dunt like it, 2. whats the theeme of our antology?

Hinata quickly changed her username (while noticing grudgingly how distasteful his was) and noticed how bad he was at writing.

**Dying is just like sleeping- in a mixer says: **we certinly wont do it on freindchip or love we'll do it on war.

'_Whats the point of asking if you already decided? What an annoying guy…'_

**hInAta says: **No. I don't like that subject.

**Dying is just like sleeping- in a mixer says: **Wat than?

**hInAta says**: On death. Is that ok with you? Bereavement.

**Mixer says: **Lets do it 2 days b4 the deadline.

**hInAta says**: What about this weekend? We have a lot of other projects to do at that time so we'll be busy.

**Mixer says**: I dunt do them.

**hInAta says**: I don't care.

'_Hehe, behind the screen, it's easier to confront him…thank you internet!'_

'_She's getting annoying…'_

**Mixer says: …**

**hInAta says: **Let's devise the work then.

**Mixer says**: Sure, DEVIDE it as you like.

'_Is he mocking me? It's just a small typo..!'_

**hInAta says**: Ok. So we have to have at least 8 different books and two websites.

**Mixer says:** Sinse wen?

**hInAta says:** 5 different languages and 5 different eras.

**Mixer says:** …reelly…

**hInAta says: **I'll bring books, choose the poems and you can type them, ok? Since you type faster than me…

'_She's completely ignoring me…'_

**Mixer says:** ok…

She asked after several minutes of hesitation:

**hInAta says: **Then, can you come to my place on Saturday?

**Mixer says:** why?

**Mixer says: **Im not going anywere. and i dont want u to come 2 my plase.

'_He's way too direct. As if I really wanted HIM to come over…' _

**hInAta says: **Why?

**Mixer says :** gotta go. bring some books tmrrow an note inside witch ones i need to type.

**hInAta says:** Ok.

'_The public library is closed by now but I should be able to find some material in ours.'_

**hInAta says:** So am I going to your house?

He was gone. Hinata reread the conversation and didn't miss a single chance to make fun of his mistakes. Was he doing it on purpose? Because thanks to him, she was in a better mood.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata walked slowly in the hallways, looking for something to do.

"It would be easier to find you if you carried around a sign saying "Locker cleaner"!"

Hinata turned her head to the source of the somewhat mocking voice and noticed a blonde girl. No, it wasn't Ino; this person was a lot prettier even with her weirdly tied up hair.

"You're talking to me?" asked Hinata just in case.

"Yea. Listen. Could you clean my locker…for free?" the girl asked as she looked left and right.

"I don't charge money," answered Hinata.

"Ok. Here's the key. It's locker #1876. Finish before the first class starts," she ordered as she would order a servant.

"How come…" Hinata started, surprised at the total confidence this stranger had in her.

"I skipped class when we were supposed to be cleaning. My prof didn't believe me when I said I did it so he's checking during first period. I really don't have time now; I've got to copy an important homework," she sheepishly explained.

"Ok…" replied Hinata to the girl who was already leaving. The latter stopped and looked at Hinata one last time and said, "My name is Temari and if I notice anything missing from my locker, you're dead meat. Got it Huneta? That's your name, right?"

'_What's wrong with everyone??' _

"I'm not a thief. You can trust me," she simply said.

A few minutes later, Hinata really considered apologizing to Kiba. At least he didn't have sets of clothes, makeup and an iron in his locker! Moreover, Temari was probably in grade 11, judging from the number of books.

When the bell rang, Hinata was doing the final touches. As she stuck the schedule on the door with a bright yellow magnet, she heard someone beside her. She stole a glance at the student who was opening his locker.

Gaara was a little surprised that his sister left her locker to Hinata but he didn't give it much thought. He knew that she was light-headed and stupid- compared to him of course. The two closed the lockers simultaneously -bam bam!- making her heart beat twice as faster. Hinata patiently waited for Temari to return; Gaara's presence was not very…reassuring. Before leaving, he gave her a little ripped piece of paper. Hinata hesitantly took it as he murmured, "Saturday night is fine. Six o'clock. Don't forget the books."

She slowly nodded, even though she wasn't exactly rejoiced at the idea of crashing at his place. He opened his mouth to add something but the arrival of his sister made him as silent as a stone again.

'_In two days…' _Hinata thought with a shiver.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Because of Temari, Hinata didn't have the time to get her stuff for class. She just had her agenda and ran to the classroom. Everyone else was seated (except Sakura, but that wasn't important) including the teacher Kakashi. (Thanks Temari!)

"Ok everyone, calm down. Today, during this fascinating lesson on geography, we're going to have a lot of fun. Since I like geography, I also like hockey. Did you see the last game on channel 14? Anyway, it was really something!"

"What's his point?" Hinata asked Kiba, who was sitting behind her, in a low voice.

"We caught him reading his dirty books again- something like "Make out"- So he's trying to make us forget I guess. What an idiot." He answered.

"…and then, score! Anyways, open you books and complete pages 156 through 162," he concluded with a severe tone.

'_Only when I don't have it, huh?'_

Hinata carried her agenda to the teacher's desk and put on the most sincere smile she could. Then she said, "I forgot my book. Can I go get it?"

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

As she turned a corner, she heard Naruto. She took a deep breath and moved on. He was a nice kid, her first crush. His determination still impressed her but…things changed a little.

She had already realized that he wasn't alone. A puff of pink hair had attracted her attention. That shock of hair that looked so much like a used broom could only belong to one person: Sakura. Let's not talk about her forehead that was as large as a window! Or her eyes that reminded you of kiwis cut in half! Brr…kiwis…anyway, it was Hinata's perspective. Others would have said that they looked like ripe green apples.

'_I'm really hungry and…since when is she interested in Naruto? What's she planning?'_ Hinata wondered.

As she heard snippets from their conversation, she understood that they were skipping class together.

'_Weird…really weird…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

As she entered the class, Kakashi told her that the principle had asked for her over the intercom. Without further ado, she was on her way. She quickly said hi to Shizune who in turn asked her if she was feeling better. Hinata meekly nodded. The principle opened the door with a suspicious bottle in her hand and invited Hinata to enter her office.

The principal's office was one of the rare rooms that had air-conditioning. Anyway, Tsunade nicely told her to take a seat before starting to talk, "Hinata, I called you in today to discuss a very grave subject."

Something in the women's tone gave Hinata shivers. She swallowed her saliva with difficulty and waited for the rest.

"I heard that you often tidy up lockers, is that information correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Hinata simply responded.

"Are you aware that any business in this school is forbidden?"

"Yes,"

"Ok…I think we're having a communication deficiency here. Cleaning lockers in exchange of money _is_ doing business."

'_What is she talking about…?'_

"I don't ask for money. It's just something I do for friends," Hinata said.

"And why would you do such a thing? Listen Hinata. I _want_ to believe you, but this just doesn't make sense. Also, the person who informed me about your unacceptable behavior brought several people who denounced you."

Before getting a chance to defend herself, the principal concluded as she got up and showed Hinata the door, "I'm giving you two two-hour detentions and consider yourself lucky. If you do something like this again, you will be suspended."

What was happening? How could the trust she built between the school personnel be so easily shattered?

Lost in her thoughts, Hinata still noticed the janitor's door quietly closing. You don't have to be a genius to guess who the queen of indiscretion was. In any case, to notice her amongst all the brooms…what a challenge that would be!

_To be continued…_

grade 7¹: Where I live, high school is grade 7 through grade 11. I'm using that system in this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking the Rules**

Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Author's note: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

'_What a great way to spend a Friday night…' _

Hinata copied the gardening article for the second time. She looked at her watch: 45 minutes of detention to go. Two hours of copying turned out to be worse than she imagined. She inaudibly sighed and looked around. Out of the 25 other students or so, she only recognized Temari. Actually, most of them seemed to be seniors.

When detention was over, Hinata hurried to her locker to take her bag and leave. 

"What is someone like you doing here?" asked Temari as she sped up to catch up with Hinata.

"It's a long story…" she distantly replied.

"What did I want to say...? Oh yea, thanks for the locker, the teacher bought it. It's irritating that I got caught for copying that homework that morning but oh well! C'est la vie, right? Anyway, next time you have detention, give me a heads up. We can go home together or something," she concluded with a friendly smile.

"Monday," Hinata said, more to herself, before letting out a nervous laugh.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Her trip home was fine, if we don't mention that someone vandalized her method of transportation. In other words, someone drilled nails in her bike's wheels. But what was mostly frustrating was that usually, Hinata could take a short-cut that saved her half an hour. Now, she had to do a long detour that took her one hour and a half.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Sakura was at a restaurant with Naruto and they were having the first serious discussion of the afternoon. Before that, they had gone to the movies and took a long walk in a nearby park.

The two ordered something to eat and Naruto started, "Now can you explain to me why you invited me?"

"There isn't a specific reason…" she responded and shook her hands a little.

"Sakura, I'm not stupid." He said seriously, eyeing her carefully. The waiter arrived with the food and set up the plates, which gave Sakura a moment to think and answer, "I realized that I couldn't experience real happiness unless I was with you. It's odd; I never noticed before that- hey, are you even listening?"

"Sakura! Your food is getting cold!"

'_At least he would never doubt that I'm doing this for my own plans…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata was still in bed. Her body felt heavy and tired even at 2 p.m. She turned around to be on her back, put her hands behind her head and slowly opened her eyes. Collecting books took her more time than she had anticipated; she was working until the first rays of the sun came out!

'_Who would want to piss off Gaara?' _she thought as she got up passively with a loud sigh. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the brightness around her.

"Before anything, I have to buy some wheels," she said aloud. She got dressed quickly, washed her face and took some money from her desk's first drawer. Hinata then went down the stairs four by four and as she passed by the kitchen, she snatched an apple from a fruit bowl.

"I'm going out!" she told her mother in her hurry.

"But we're expecting guests," her mother answered. She got a slammed door as a response.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata got home around five. Her little trip had taken her more than she had expected. In the length of two minutes, she found Gaara's address and jammed it in her pocket, changed her t-shirt, put on a dark blue hoody on top of it, shoved in the eight bags in her backpack and dragged it across the room with much effort. So many things to do, so little time!

Whether she liked it or not, the Hyuuga was off to Gaara's house. On her fixed bike, she cruised slowly, taking deep breaths to calm down. Something felt oh so terribly wrong.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

The house was…really big. It looked a little like her own, but that wasn't saying much. Surprisingly, he didn't live that far- she could have made it in 10 minutes if she hadn't taken her time so much. Her shaking finger approached the bell, then pulled away.

'_It'll be fine, just fine…' _se reassured herself. So she rang the bell and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened and a familiar person stepped in the light~!

"I…um…well, think I got the wrong place; sorry Temari," Hinata said, embarrassed.

'_Great! Now she'll think I'm stalking her or something. I'm pretty sure this is the address though…'_

Temari just smiled and said, "Show me the address, maybe I can help."

Hinata handed her the paper without delay. After giving it a quick look, the blonde looked serious.

"This is Gaara's handwriting." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Um…well…we have a project…" Hinata said vaguely, scratching the side of her head.

"Come in then."

"Oh but…actually my bike's near the fence, should I put it inside?"

"No worries. No one would _dare_ touch it." Temari reassured her.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

She silently followed her, all the while telling herself that nothing can go wrong. The walls were in a shade of blue that created a sense of tranquility in the house. There were a few portraits here and there and some fancy candelabras in random places. The stairs were covered in a dark blue carpet that went well with the wall color.

Hinata looked around and tried to appear like she wasn't looking around too much at the same time. The two arrived in the living room and sat down.

"So what's up? You look stressed," Temari teased goodheartedly.

"Stress? Yes, maybe. Actually…" Hinata awkwardly started.

"You want to know where Gaara is?" she guessed.

"Not exactly…I was wondering if- if you don't mind- I could kind of eat something? I was collecting material for the project and running around all day…" Hinata stopped her rambling when her stomach fiercely grumbled. Her face became a few shades darker.

"Of course!" Temari said, getting up. The conversation went on, "I think you're going to have to wait a little for Gaara though. He went out a while ago."

Hinata tried not to look _too _relieved.

"I'm not bothering you then, am I?" Hinata asked in a low voice.

"Of course not! I prefer when there's company," Temari said as she appeared again. She threw a sandwich that Hinata caught easily.

"Thanks," she said, eying the food.

"So…do you play?"

"Hinata looked at her awkwardly.

"I mean like, playstation and stuff."

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Gaara silently walked downtown. He was looking for something in particular. He took out his hand from his pocket, a new cigarette rolling between his fingers. He lit it and continued to sweep the place with his eyes. The snow had completely melted but Gaara still felt the cold inside of his bones and on his bare arms and lightly shivered.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

"WAOH! Level 7! Hinata we gotta get together more often; we make the perfect team!" Temari said a little too loudly. She was totally absorbed in the game.

"Do you have a movie or…you know, something different?" Unlike the blonde, Hinata just wanted to work on the stupid project and sleep.

"Um…did you see "Kill Bill"? My friend says it's good." Temari said as she put in the DVD.

About an hour later, both of them were lazily spread out on the floor, their backs against the sofa.

"So…what's this movie's lame name again?" Hinata asked with half-closed eyes.

"Dunno. I'd rather forget forever. How can blood splash out the human body like that and-" she stopped talking when she heard the door. Hinata checked the time: 8:49 p.m.

Both of them got up quickly, staring in the door's direction. There was a deadly silence and in the dark, the first thing that appeared was a dark silhouette. They both took a step back. Gaara then opened the light and looked at them indifferently.

"What?" he asked as he saw their facial expressions. "I'm back." He then said as an afterthought.

Temari gazed at him curiously. Her brother's skin looked frail in the light and the bandage on his forehead…

"Where were you? Did you get in a fight?" she asked.

"No…" he replied in a tone that clearly warned her not to inquire further for info. He gave his attention to Hinata.

'_What's she doing here? A-tchaaa, the project.'_

"Is father home?" he asked Temari, ignoring his guest.

No, but he canceled your appointment at the shri-"

"Ok, that's fine." He cut her, his tone the same as earlier. His eyes were lightly squinted and for a few milliseconds, he searched Hinata's face for a reaction. He vividly remembered the short discussion he had with his father.

"_I have to meet a classmate for a project at that exact time actually."_

"_A project? It can't be cancelled?" his father asked from behind his desk._

"_Impossible. We both have tight schedules." Gaara answered as he headed towards the door. The conversation was over. _

"What are you doing here?"

'_She looks angry. This could be amusing.' _He thought.

Hinata gave him a confused look, then gave him the best answer she could muster in this kind of situation:

"The project." She couldn't hate unpunctual people more, even if it was THE Gaara.

He just showed off a smirk for less than five seconds.

Hinata thanked Temari and picked up her stuff before following the _great _and _mighty_ Gaara.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

The backpack was visibly heavy, but Gaara didn't seem to have the slightest intention of helping her in any way. Walking behind him, she didn't miss a chance to give him her mild death glare.

'_What a real gentleman…my back's about to crack!'_

As they walked in the hallway, Hinata's eyes widened as she saw an almost fully decapitated puppet sporting horrible make-up on dangling from a door. When he noticed her reaction, Gaara simply said, "It's my brother's room."

"Oh and…is he there now?" she asked, tying to ease the tension.

"No, he's at the hospital," he said with a certain satisfaction. Hinata swallowed her saliva with difficulty when he turned around.

'_Why can't he be a little more like his sis..?'_

Unlike everyday, Gaara gently opened his door then told his guest to wait.

'_What the…? What happened in there?' _Hinata thought when she saw the messiness of his room.

'_We'll just get this done today so I won't have to see her again.' _Gaara thought on his side.

He pulled out a low table, about 30 centimeters high, and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Sit there and don't touch anything." Gaara ordered as he pointed to a spot beside the table. She did as she was told and took out her books and Gaara opened his computer. When he wasn't paying attention, she looked at him in detail. His bright red hair stood out in the room. The dark circles around his eyes clearly showed the lack of sleep the boy was getting. Also, his extremely light eyebrows were hardly visible; perhaps makeup?

"What are you staring at?" Gaara startled her.

"N-nothing. I was just…wondering what happened to your forehead," she successfully lied.

"It doesn't concern you," he said, irritated. She looked elsewhere, busying herself with the books.

"Copy this one first," she said, changing the subject.

"Why should I? Let's just scan it," he said in a stable voice.

"We could scan, but it won't be pretty."

Gaara obviously couldn't care less. Hinata took off her hoody to block out Gaara gaze for a second.

"Half-half," he concluded. The redhead moved some magazines and a scanner appeared almost magically!

He copied down the first three texts at the speed of light but the poems were extra long. -One of them was a 4 page text!- Anyway, everything went by smoothly and everything done and said was related to the project. It was already around midnight.

"It's…it's going well," she wanted it to seem like a compliment but Gaara didn't seem to catch on.

"Hmm…"

'_Did she choose the longest poems on purpose? My fingers are killing me_' Gaara thought as he silently rubbed his fingers.

'_He's so calm, he kind of looks like a spy...' _Hinata thought as a picture of Sakura popped up in her head. _' What am I thinking! Maybe…maybe next time I could ask? Hm…'_

Gaara turned around briskly which (literally) made Hinata jump.

"Come write," he calmly said, passing it off as an order and not a desperate call for help.

"You know we don't have to finish everything today, right?" Hinata said, sitting by the computer and cracked her knuckles.

"No. We're finishing today," Gaara ordered

"Um…you do realize it's past midnight," Hinata said, feeling a little nervous now.

"You can spend the night," Gaara offered. "You can sleep on the floor."

'_He's…joking, right?'_

"My mom will worry."

That seemed to mysteriously shut Gaara up.

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

"Sorry."

"What's left?" he asked.

"Well, printing it, adding personnel comments, the bibliography of each poem, the biography of each author, an illustration for each text, the cover page, the forth cover page, a poem to write and a few more poems to type."

"To _scan_," Gaara corrected.

'_We're not even half done.' _Hinata realized, trying to mentally divide the tasks.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked, hoping he'll say "yes".

"No. I'm not going to your house."

'_Like _I_ wanted to come back here.'_

"Come back tomorrow."

'_Does he read minds?'_

"Fine," she reluctantly said.

"At three," he concluded and Hinata approved with a light nod.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Nothing unusual happened on the way home. She went in from the back, and put her bike on the side. On her way in, she suddenly remembered:

"_We're expecting guests."_

'_Shoot.'_

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking the Rules**

**Chapter 4:**

Hinata opened the door without much though. Her eyes widened as she saw kids _everywhere_.

'Some _guests? It's the whole family!'_

She tried to move on without being noticed, but easier said than done! She had to jump over limp, snoring bodies wrapped in sleeping bags on the ground, go through tight spots, and breathe silently…when she finally made it to the staircase, sweat was dripping off her face. Then she heard a _click_ behind her. She froze. Hinata turned around uncertainly and saw her mother emerge from the kitchen. She looked calm but her eyes were bloody red from fatigue.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"At a…friend's house," Hinata said.

"Really? I called Ino, Sakura and Tenten and you weren't at any of their houses," he mother explained, her voice getting louder with each word she said.

"I have other friends," Hinata said in a barely audible voice.

'_Do I…?'_

She turned her back to her mother so her face wouldn't show. She then went up without another word. The "friends" topic wasn't one she wanted to discuss right now. She later felt guilty about her impolite attitude, but she argued with herself that the circumstances hadn't left her much choice.

After all the useless efforts she put into creeping in to her room, she felt quite hot. She automatically tried to take off her extra shirt then she realized: she didn't put it back on. It was still at Gaara's!

'_I'll call,' _she thought hurriedly. It was important.

Something expensive was in the pocket.

She finally arrived to her room, quickly but silently turned the door knob and disappeared from her mother's view. Hinata let out a surprised cry. In the dim light, she could make out a silhouette comfortably seated on her bed with something in its hands. Hinata didn't move as she asked, "You freaked me out…what are you doing here?"

She spoke to her cousin with more impoliteness than she had intended. He let go of the magazine and said, "Everywhere else is taken, as you probably saw. So I'm sleeping here."

"In my room? Isn't that a little…"

Neji matched her piercing glare.

"Do you think _I_ wanted to spend the night here? Do you think I had a choice in this? Sleeping on a couch when I could be in my own, better room-" before he would get carried away, Hinata just answered, "Oh, I thought you would use the bed. It's…settled then. What are you looking at?"

He was staring at her in a rather creepy way. In a distant voice he said, "Nothing…it's just the first time I see you in a t-shirt. Usually you have something else on…"

The surprise in his voice was really exaggerated. She felt naked.

"It's…yea." Hinata didn't know what to say, and she remembered she had to make that phone call a-sap.

Neji looked at his watch and asked as he scanned her from top to bottom, "It's late, where were you?"

'_I can't exactly tell him, can I? After the fight he had with Gaara the other day,'_

"At a friend's place. By the way, happy birthday. It's tomorrow, right?" She silently hoped that her attempt at changing the subject was smooth.

"Yes," he said with skepticism dripping off each letter, "And what's _her _name?"

'_That's all I needed. An over protective cousin…'_

"Yea, anyway," Hinata said vaguely before getting out her cell phone and hurriedly dialing the number she already knew by heart. One ring, two, three, four…finally, someone answered, "Hello." She recognized Gaara's low voice.

"Yea, right, hi, how is it going?"

"Hinata? What do you want?" he asked with a deadly monotonous voice.

'_That attitude has to go, damn it…'_

"I'm also good," she said, aware of her cousin's scrutinizing, "I think I forgot my shirt in your room," she said awkwardly. That sounded kind of awkward actually.

From his side, Gaara quickly glanced at his sister, who was silently begging him not to say anything. Without a second thought, he said, "Yes, Temari spilled something on it so she's washing it."

Hinata's mouth hung open for a few seconds. Why, you ask? Well, it so happened that Neji's birthday present was in the pocket.

"Did she check the pockets before?"

"Probably not. Anything else?" he asked, for some reason satisfied.

"Yes, why don't you thank her for me," she said sarcastically.

'_And he's so cool about it too…Wouldn't someone strangle him?' _

"No problem."

The two hung up simultaneously. On his was to his room, Gaara met his sister. She asked him before he went up the stairs, "Was that Hinata?"

"I can't recall."

She waited for an intelligent answer. Gaara sighed loudly.

"If you know, why do you ask?"

"You didn't tell her about her shirt, did you?"

"I did. She says _thanks_," he said, smiling sadistically. She opened her mouth to fire at him a sarcastic comment, but kept it in when she heard his door slammed without mercy.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

_Tatam…tatam…TATAM…TATAMTATAMTATAMTATAM!_

« SHUT UP! » Hinata half-screamed half mumbled, getting up abruptly and almost falling off her bed. The annoying sound stopped and she felt the shadow of someone near her. Neji, who also just woke up, let out a tired laugh.

"You fight with your alarm clock?"

Hinata arranged the sheets around her and scrambled to get into what she hoped was a respectable position. She looked around her as her eyes adjusted to the light. She paused her movements when she could see the alarm clock. It read: 9hrs 35.

"Why's Hanabi's alarm here?" she asked as she carelessly threw it out the window. A distant crash was heard as Neji shrugged.

Neji picked up his shirt from the floor and said as he swiftly put it on, "Can you get out a sec?"

"Why?" Hinata asked, not quite following.

"You can stay if you want, I don't mind," he answered with a playful wink and took out a pair of pants from his backpack. Hinata surprised herself actually thinking about it.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? It's my cousin for God's sake…'_

She mumbled a "no", her face illuminated by a red glow. Before closing the door behind her, she asked, "who's idea was it? The sleepover?"

"Hinabi,"

"I _knew_ it."

Hinata sat down, her back to the hallway wall. She thought. The whole "Sakura & Friends" dilemma. She needed _proof_. She couldn't just simply say that she saw Sakura spying on her when she was at the principal's office.

It was SAKURA after all. One of the most popular girls at school, the volley-ball team captain, the best illusionist, the uber-smart-super genius…

Hinata massaged her temples, trying to concentrate.

"I said I'm done."

Hinata snapped out of it and nodded. She went in and absent-mindedly picked out an outfit from her dresser. A black shirt her mom hated and some sporty shorts. Her stomach dangerously rumbled as he tied her running shoes.

She quickly went down the stairs and as she had guessed, her sister had formed a little group and all the kids were eating and watching TV. Some retarded program with somewhat scary old men with makeup and big smiles was on. She shook out the disturbing image from her head and headed to the kitchen.

'_As I thought, anything suitable for breakfast has already been taken. This leaves one choice…'_

She rolled up her sleeves and took out with an involuntary wince the leftovers of the day before: Rice, beans and chicken. She put everything in the microwave and as she waited three minutes, she washed a plate and a spoon. All the washing was still to be done; her mother was probably leaving it all for her as a punishment. Around 10:15, she went up again, taking care of other minor business; brush her hair, check her e-mail…

But someone was waiting for her in front of her door.

"When did you get back yesterday?" her sister asked, arms crossed and an eyebrow arched like a…bridge. Followers were behind her.

"Ok, go play now…" Hinata simply shooed her away, used to this kind of intrusion in her private life.

"You think this is a game?" Hanabi stated stupidly. Everyone started to laugh.

"YEA!" a little blonde girl exclaimed.

'_Oh Lord…I pray for maturity to hit them soon.' _Hinata thought with a pitied look.

"If you don't move away sometime in the next five seconds, I will throw you all out of that big window over there." She took a menacing step forward. The kids, most of them unaware of Hinata's Golden heard (Well…) somehow believed her and started running around, screaming their heads off. Only Hinata and Hinata were left face to face; Sister VS Sister.

"Well?" Hinata asked impatiently.

"I'll get you next time! You might have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!" She said, her eyes shining like a full moon on a cloudless, pitch black night.

"What war…? Since she saw that movie, she doesn't stop saying that…" Hinata said to herself.

The older of the two Hyuugas opened her computer. She was organized- no doubt about that- and all her school work for the month was completed! Everything, except the anthology. Hinata sighed and started looking for information about many forgotten artists.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

"Sakura! Tenten's on the line!"

"Ok I got it! Hello?" Sakura typed out eight "BRB"s on her open facebook and MSN pages to be able to speak comfortably with her friend.

"Uh-huh…yea, I'll keep that in mind. Tenten, just trust me, aight? Ok ok, I'll stop talking gangsta….Yea…ok, calm down, I'm on my way. See you there."

The pink-haired girl clenched her fists until they became white.

'_Indeed this will become a problem…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata saved her finding on a USB and put on a navy blazer. It looked awkward with her shirts but Hinata wasn't paying attention. She put the USB in her pocket and left by the back door without telling anyone.

When she arrived, she didn't have to ring the bell; the door was open. A young man in a wheeling chair and – were those purple bruises on his face, or paint? – going in.

"Welcome home, Kankuro!" Hinata heard someone say meekly. Probably Temari.

'_Maybe this is a wrong time…I'll let them enjoy this family moment…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone say, from a higher place, "You're late."

It was Gaara.

"I can come back later," she offered.

"Why?" he asked in a low tone.

"Well, your brother just,"

"Come up," he ordered.

'_Wow, someone has to chill out here…'_

She went up the same way she had took the last time while ignoring the surprised look Kankuro gave her.

Hinata knocked on the slightly open door and entered the room. Gaara gave her a sideways glance when she stood behind him. He was in front of his computer, and she was reading what was on the screen over his shoulder.

"So…you found anything?" she asked.

"I did comments and found two websites for the bibliography," he said without much enthousiasme. Hinata couldn't stop a small smile.

'_He probably wants this to be over so we don't have to get together anymore...but technically that's what I want too.'_

She put in the USB and asked to see the comments. Her question wasn't necessary since they were right in front of her anyways. The layout of the pages was like a book. The picture and biography was on one side and the poem on the other. Hinata read:

"First poem. Title: The Death of a Child. Comment: A long interesting poem on the death of a child."

"Second poem. Title: At your Funeral. Comment: A long interesting poem on a person that attends a funeral."

"Third poem. Title: The Death of the Poor. Comment: Refer to title."

Etc.

Etc.

Hinata looked at Gaara with a bored expression.

"How long did this take you?"

'_The time you took to come up the stairs…'_

"All morning," he said as he moved his chair forward, showing her that she was too close. She frowned a little.

"The comment is supposed to make people want to _read_ the poem."

Before he could answer, Temari appeared at the door, one hand behind her back.

"Hinata," she started with a worried voice, "It's not my fault, ok? I did all I possibly can to save it, you know?"

"What are you…talking about?"

Temari took out something grayish from behind her back.

"Is it…?" Hinata couldn't say any more. She went up to the blonde girl and checked the pocket.

"Tell me you checked the pockets…"

"Um…no?" she said as Hinata took out a white paste. The colorless-eyed girl's mouth hung open.

"It's Gaara's fault, you know. He's the one who put bleach instead of fabric softener," she accused.

"Don't put me in the problem. You're the one who spilt pepsi on it."

"But who can't tell the difference between bleach and fabric softener? You never did any washing before?" Temari asked, her voice getting louder and louder.

"No," he simply answered.

Hinata stared at the floor, not wanting to interrupt the sibling's dispute. She was already mad enough; the 100$ gift certificate from 'Sports Experts' was pulverized.

"Hinata, just ask for anything in exchange. He'll do it," Temari said.

"_He_?" Gaara interrupted.

"Yes, YOU," Temari said before an extended awkward silence. Gaara mentally rolled his eyes.

'_Buy me another one, you bastard!'_ he imagined the Hyuuga saying. It was rather humorous.

'_This is what happens when you leave your things for half an hour at someone's house. It's crazy…'_

Hinata wanted to leave, to go back to the security and comfort of her room, her house…but the guests were still there.

"I'll leave you then," Temari quickly said, leaving the two of them alone once more. Hinata was frustrated. She didn't want to appear like someone who cried at the loss of a meaningless personal object. No. She was going to get through this and what is better than suffocating sadness with anger?

'_Could I use this opportunity for…yes, I must be out of my mind!'_

"One thing. I'm going to ask you to do one thing," she started with a stable voice. Gaara looked at her with faint curiosity on his features.

"How can I say this…" she said, nervously brushing back her hair with a hand. "I know it's a crime but…" her voice faded.

"Vandalism?" Gaara asked. She shook her head no.

"Murder?"

'_Is it just me or did he sound hopeful?'_

"Stealing?" he asked again in a monotonous voice. At that, Hinata looked up.

"Kind of. More like, you know, breaking in a place and …and looking for something…" she said, feeling a wave of embarrassment drench her.

Gaara wanted to laugh. Hinata? That girl wanted to break into someone's house? Incredible.

'_Who would have thought?'_

"And what if you get caught?" Gaara asked, leaning back.

"Who would doubt me? And you don't seem like you'd denounce me, right? And you owe me 100$."

"What?" Gaara asked, confused. Hinata showed him the paste she had taken out earlier. An awkward, silent moment went by. Finally Gaara said, "How do you plan on entering?"

"The window?"

Involuntarily, Gaara's mouth curved into a smirk.

"I could probably. But you? You'd never make it," he said in a "too bad" tone.

'_Am I actually having a conversation with Gaara right now? This feels odd…'_ she suddenly thought out of nowhere.

"Why not? You think I'm weak? Want to see my abs?" she asked jokingly.

'_Oops, maybe that wasn't the best joke…'_

"Show me."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out and come up my window without making a sound." He challenged.

"Very well," she answered with confidence. She got up and followed his orders. When she was under his window, she looked up.

'_Oh…it's really high…'_

She rubbed her hands, her eyes shooting out determination. She looked for a path she could follow on the stones. They were similar to the stones that wrapped Sakura's house. They were unequal and stood out, creating a harmonious look and stepping stones for Hinata.

'_If I can do it here, then I can probably do it there!'_

She went back a few steps and jumped. One of her hands settled correctly while the other got lightly scratched. She quickly held on. Arms crossed, Gaara watched her with interest from the window frame. It was going alright till then. She swallowed and went up a few inches. Her leg slipped and let out a shrill sound.

'_Damn…'_

She went at it once more, going up again. A satisfying smile crawled onto her lips.

'_About half way through,'_ she thought to herself.

She came closer to the wall so that she can avoid making so much sound. Unfortunately, her leg was too close to the wall and a sharp edge cut her. She then lost her balance and fell.

_To be continued…_

(review? Hehe)


End file.
